


Neck Kisses & Obvious Blisses

by thewritingsofadummy (mysticmylifeisamess_enger)



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: I just wanted to kiss his neck, Neck Kissing, That's it, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/thewritingsofadummy
Summary: How you managed to have not seen Gavin blush before was beyond you, but you were set on making it happen.





	Neck Kisses & Obvious Blisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about kissing his damn neck so much I wrote this in one sitting because fuck dude, I had to

The absolute flushed look on your face is an expression Gavin could never tire of. The way your cheeks tinged in pink, stumbling between words for a response, and trying to cover your face only for him to hold your hands back; watching as you only grew redder. It all plucked at the strings to his heart and brought a contented smile to his face.

Finding some sort of retaliation always proved to be futile. He always held a solemn aura to him, an unbreakable and stoic layer. Any time you pulled him close to you, pressed your lips to his in a way that you hoped would knock the air out of him, and pulled back, you were only met with a small smile and no hint of sheepishness. And yet, he could do something as simple as kiss your cheek and it always gave him the reaction he wanted.

It left you pondering if the man truly had no bashful bone in his body. But you were determined to find a weak spot in him, to take down his resolve one way or another. Once you could get him alone, you had a plan ready to be set in motion.

And as he dragged you to his office with him after a long day of investigating, you knew you could proceed there. He’d be too drained to counter it, a less witty version of himself. You followed right behind as he walked over to his desk, empty and unused save for as a shelf when he’s away— which was daily. It was just the two of you in this empty office, looking around to see not a soul around to disturb.

“What?” he questioned, noticing as you looked around.

‘ _Perfect_ ,’ you thought to yourself.

“Nothing, I just want to kiss you,” you chimed, feigning a reluctance to throw him off. You could see he was ready to tease you about your red cheeks, but he instead broke into a grin.

He leaned down expectantly, waiting for the press of your lips to his own as he pursed them only to feel you much lower than anticipated. His eyes practically shot open as your lips traced the taut lines of his neck, trailing kisses down until it was just above his collarbone. Before he could say anything, unsure if he could even find the words to speak, your tongue darted out, leaving an almost sloppy kiss and lightly sucking the damp skin underneath.

The lump in his throat bobbed visibly as you teased your teeth over his pulse, the lightest of sighs passing his lips. He could feel the teasing smirk on your lips against his skin, his own breaking into a small smile. You were sedulous in your actions, dedicated entirely to hearing the shaky breaths he was taking and he knew it.

His fingers carded through your hair, gripping lightly at the base as you continued your ministrations. He couldn’t help but hum in satisfaction as you bit down a little harsher, tongue swirling around the growing bruise to ease the pain. He didn’t even care about the evident mark that would raise questions later, he was entirely enamored by the way your mouth moved. It was tender and sensual, but it had the underlying passion to please he was always hungry for.

Your eyes flicked up to meet his, a lustful gaze glazing over his. But what truly had you excited was the tint on his cheeks.

“Aha! I knew I could get you to blu-“

Before you could finish your sentence, his lips crashed into yours fervently. The grip in your hair getting tighter with every little movement. It was like he was starved, completely deprived of you and he couldn’t get enough even if he tried. The moans you would let slip into his mouth he swallowed up, desperate to hear more as he continued.

His tongue swiped at the seam of your lips, plunging in once you granted him entrance. You could feel the heat on your cheeks increasing, defeating your original purpose but you couldn’t find it in you to break this.

Soon enough, he had you pinned between him and his desk, hands scrambling to clear the mess behind you before laying you on it. You may have succeeded in getting him to blush, but he always had a way of making you ten times more flushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter (@isabelwritesmm) or tumblr (mysticmylifeisamess-enger OR thewritingsofadummy) ^^


End file.
